


MAÑANA ES PARA SIEMPRE

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: #BabyHuntress, #batcat, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Bruce no tenia el valor para decirle a Selina que se ira por tiempo indefinido de Gotham, Él sabía que si se despedía personalmente de ella. Selina sufriría y Bruce no soportaría hacerla sufrir pues al verla no iba a querer irse así que decidió explicarlo todo en una carta.





	MAÑANA ES PARA SIEMPRE

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi final alternativo para BatCat en el capitulo 5x11.

_Donde esta Bruce?_

Harper le entrego a Selina una carta que Bruce le habia escrito. Y ella estaba confundida al comienzo pero Selina

_“Selina , Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque en este momento me encuentro lejos de Gotham. Ayer, con todo lo le sucedió a Gotham y después de ver a ti y a Alfred  en peligro, me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo al respecto para cambiar esto. Necesito irme a entrenar al extranjero para estar preparado y ser capaz de proteger y defender a la gente de Gotham y a las personas que amo. Lamentablemente, estaré lejos por mucho tiempo, no sé exactamente cuándo regresare pero van a pasar variaos años hasta que volvamos a vernos. Yo sé que no entenderás  mi decisión ahora pero te prometo que el día de mañana cuando regrese estaremos juntos para siempre.                    Sin importar cuantos años me demore en volver a Gotham, quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre te amaré ._

_Bruce”_

Selina no podía creer que Bruce se fuera de Gotham sin despedirse de ella así que corrió desesperada al aeropuerto para verlo

Cuando Selina llegó al aeropuerto Bruce acababa de despedirse de Alfred y estaba en camino al avión para irse de la ciudad, así que Selina llego justo a tiempo.

_Bruceee!_

En ese momento Bruce  se volteo y estaba sorprendido, él no podía creer que Selina estuviera allí

_Selina, que haces aquí?_

_Es enserio! De verdad pensabas irte de Gotham sin despedirte de mí? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, tu solo me ibas a abandonar como lo hizo mi madre? Esa es tu forma de amar?_

Ella tenía la voz quebrada y estaba llorando

_Selina, sabes debo irme y  que te amo_

_Bruce, si tu realmente me amaras no me harías pasar por esto otra vez!_

En ese momento Bruce la beso. Pero este era diferente al que se habían dado antes, este era un beso apasionado y mucho más largo.

_Te prometo que voy a volver y estaremos juntos para siempre_

_Cuando?_

_No lo sé, Selina. Pero cuando lo haga no volveremos a separarnos porque el día de mañana cuando regrese me quedare para siempre. Mañana será para siempre_

_Me escribirás?_

_Por supuesto que sí._

_Bruce no quiero que me olvides durante todos estos años que estés lejos_

_Nunca podría olvidarte Selina, tú eres la luz de mi vida!_

_Te voy a esperar Bruce. Te amo!_

Su despedida fue agridulce. Pero ahora Selina estaba más tranquila al poder ver a Bruce por última vez antes de que él se fuera de Gotham y tener la certeza de que no dejara de amarla.

**10 Años Después….**

Bruce cumplió su palabra, durante todos esos años que estuvo en el extranjero. El y Selina se comunicaban mediante correos, llamadas y cartas dos veces por mes. Hasta que llego el día en que Bruce regreso a Gotham después una década. 

El día de la induración de la nueva torre Wayne. Selina y Bruce se volverían a ver, ella estaba nerviosa y muy emocionada por verlo de nuevo así que compro el vestido más hermoso que vio y fue a verlo. Esa noche, ellos se reconocieron a primera vista, lo primero que hicieron al reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo fue abrazarse y besarse.

_No puedo creer que por fin estés aquí. Te extrañe demasiado!_

_Yo también te extrañe Selina, estas más hermosa que antes._

Bruce llevo a Selina a la nueva  mansión Wayne , él le tenía una sorpresa a Selina.

_Y que haremos ahora?_

_Es una sorpresa!_

Bruce le vendo los ojos y la llevo cargada hasta su habitación. Cuando  llegaron a la habitación de Bruce, él le quito la venda de los ojos a Selina y ella esta muy feliz con la sorpresa. Pues Bruce había decorado toda la habitación con flores y velas. Había una mesa para una cena romántica con champagne, la cama tenia pétalos de rosa

_Bruce, esto es hermoso!_

_Te prometí que cuando regresara estaríamos juntos para siempre y este es el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos._

Esa noche ellos hicieron el amor y al día siguiente se bañaron juntos en el jacuzzi, era como vivir una larga luna de miel. Bruce y Selina aún no lo sabían pero esa noche, ella quedo embarazada.

 Bruce se tomó una semana de vacaciones los primeros días desde que llego a Gotham para estar con Selina. Ellos sabían que su relación no sería perfecta pero su amor lo supera todo . Ademas ellos pronto se darían cuenta que estarán unidos para toda la vida.


End file.
